This program will deal with the lack of proper services and information in alcoholic rehabilitation in Rochester and Monroe County; specifically, in the target areas of our three Neighborhood Service Centers (map is attached). Special emphasis will be placed on the needs of the alcoholic who is poor, who faces barriers in addition to the disease of alcoholism; that, is poverty, broken home life, language and culture differences, little education, inadequate housing, improper medical care, etc. It will work closely with the family of the alcoholic who are forced to struggle with an impoverished existence at the same time they are trying to help the alcoholic member of their family to rehabilitate. This program will coordinate existing facilities and resources in the community so that a continuous cycle of assistance is available for the alcoholic from the jails, courts, detoxification, hospitals, Salvation Army, Welfare Department, employment possibilities, etc., to the continuing contact/counseling necessary to help the alcoholic through the difficult and frightening weeks and months of rehabilitation. It will participate fully in community planning activities and contribute to the development of comprehensive alcoholism services within the community.